Katelyn's Riding on the Boarder of DreamStreet
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: A girl from a small town who just got a front row ticket to see Monday Night RAW, was about to get an opportunity of a lifetime. However, the opportunity is not what she expected it would be. Pairing: Ted DibiasexOCxJack Swagger
1. Hey, Names Katelyn West

**hey, all i'm having a little problem right now...i'm having writer's block for all my stories but this one and Rogue's Gift(X-Men: Evolution story). So this is my first attempt at writing a WWE fanfic!!! **

**Full Title is called: _Katelyn's Riding on the Boarder of DreamStreet and Swagger_**

**Disclaimer: i do not own WWE, i only own Katelyn West**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

'We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we Burn It To The Ground Tonight'

The RAW theme echoed through out the area, as Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler announced the start of Monday Night RAW. After the theme played the ring announcer: Lillian Garcia brought out this week's RAW guest host who just so happened to be the band Nickelback.

"Now introducing tonight's guest host is none other than Nickelback." Lillian said into the microphone.

They came out with one of the songs from there 2009 Dark Horse Album 'Gotta Be Somebody'. The audience in Minneapolis, Minnesota nearly blew the roof off of the target center when they came out. Well I stood ringside almost in shock thinking, 'wait, Nickelback…is in Minnesota hosting RAW on the night of my first time seeing it live…I can't believe this.' Ok, your probably wondering who I am and how I got front row seats to see Monday Night RAW?!

**~Chapter 1- Introducing Katelyn~**

Hey, my names Katelyn West (no relation to Adam West), and I'm 21 years old and stand at 5'4 basically I haven't grown since I was in seventh grade. I live in Buffalo, Minnesota and work at the local Human Society there, even though I love wrestling. That's how I got my front row ticket to see Monday Night RAW, my friend/co-worker knew someone who had them but couldn't go. He gave them to my friend and he couldn't go, so he gave them to me. The other ticket I got from them was a backstage pass, so I can also go hang out with the superstars and divas after or during the show, when their not busy anyway.

**~back to RAW~**

Now here I am standing front row where I can see the superstars come down the ramp, and even high-five the ones who go near the crowd. At home I decided to save the backstage pass for after the show, but after I got to the building I decided to use it after RAW started. At that moment I hear, Lillian Garcia announce the guest host of RAW this week as Nickelback, I nearly jumped the barricade to meet them. I watched as all four members of Nickelback walk up and step into the ring, while Chad Kroeger got a microphone.

"Minneapolis, Minnesota! Are you guys ready for the best RAW yet?" Chad asked only to be answered by the fans cheering.

"Well that's a good thing than cause we've got some big matches planned for tonight." Ryan Peake replied after borrowing the mic from Chad, "With tonight ending with a match between…" just before he finishes his announcement the all to familiar 'Voices' by Rev Theory started playing and cutting Ryan off.

I thought to myself, 'Wow! Go figure Orton would interfere.' shaking my head, still thinking, 'however Ted Dibiase is hot.'

When Randy got to the ring, followed by Legacy's Cody Rhoades and Ted Dibiase, he singled for Cody and Ted to stay ringside. Getting a microphone, he walks into the ring with Nickelback.

**~Ted's P.O.V~**

As Randy stepped into the ring with Nickelback, Cody and I stood watching ringside, but I decided to glance around the arena. That's when I noticed the most beautiful brunette standing ringside, she looked both tired and excited, obviously excited to be front row to see RAW. Why was she tired? Wondering if I'd see her again, I turn my attention back to Randy and Nickelback.

**~Katelyn's P.O.V~**

As I stood there I looked over and noticed Ted glanced in my direction, but turn his attention back to Randy and Nickelback. While looking at Ted, I started thinking, 'Was he seriously looking at me? I doubt, but he is seriously cute'

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Now I really hope that the main event involves me and John Cena, Ryan!" Randy said with a sneer.

Daniel Adair grabbed another mic from ringside and said, "Actually Randy, what Ryan was going to say the main event tonight is going to be Legacy against D-Generation X and John Cena." After the announcement, Legacy was in shock, but the audience cheered like no tomorrow however, there were boos heard too.

After Daniel's announcement while the fans cheered or booed, Nickelback all walked out of the ring passing Legacy, while their theme music played them off.

Ted, Cody and Randy all were happy to be facing DX and Cena, but weren't happy at the 3 on 3 tag match. While they walked back up the ramp, thinking and talking about it. All the while a certain hazel eyed, brunette made their way to the lobby to put the backstage pass to good use, 'Well I'm better off using the thing now, than waiting till after the show.' the brunette thought while walking up to the backstage guard.

* * *

**Ok, i hope you enjoyed it! i'm typing up chapter 2 and starting to write chapter 3, so please press the little review button *begs the nice readers***


	2. Meeting Jack Swagger and Ted DiBiase

**hey everyone, i told you all i'm having writers block for other stories! So here's the next chapter to "Katelyn's Riding on the Boarder of DreamStreet and Swagger". **

**Disclaimer: i do not own WWE, nor will i ever...i only own Katelyn**

* * *

After getting passed the guard I looked around me at everything backstage, until I walked into someone with the side of my head to their chest, making me fall back landing on my butt.

"Ow…watch it! I said to the stranger, even though I was the one who walked into them.

"How bout you watch it!" the stranger said back with lisp, "Do you know who I am?"

'wait a minute, a lispy voice it couldn't be.' I thought while looking up to see the person. The mystery person had short dirty blond hair, and from where i sat on ground blue eyes.

"I am the two-time All American American…" he started.

"…Jack Swagger, are should I call you Jake Hager?" I finished while standing up, figuring he's not going to help me up himself.

He just looked at me shocked that stood up to him and actually called him by his real name, when he thought I'd just be a fan who goes by his stage name 'Jack Swagger'. I looked at him waiting for an answer, when nothing came I decided to leave him be.

"Well bye Hager!" I said as I went to walk around and look for someone who will actually talk back.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked, only to make me look over my shoulder and smile sweetly before answering. "Names Katelyn." I reply deciding it best not to give my last name, since people tend to make fun of me for it.

"Katelyn! Hm…so you becoming a new diva?"

"No, just here cause a friend got a backstage pass, but couldn't go!" I explain.

**~Ted's P.O.V~**

I came out of Legacy's locker room to get something to eat from catering, when I noticed a brunette haired girl talking with Hager(Swagger). I only saw the back of her, so I couldn't see her face, but her outfit the back of it looked like the one I saw on the girl in front row. I start thinking, 'What could she possible be doing backstage! Could she have a pass to be back here?' Instead of trying to figure it out I decided to go and find out, so I walked over to them.

"So what's going on here, Hager?" I asked curiously.

Jake looks up from looking at the girl at me, "Oh, hello to you Ted."

"Who do we have here, Jake?" I say stopping behind the girl, "The girl a new diva?"

At that last comment she turns around revealing beautiful hazel eyes and bangs that sway to the left side of her face. " 'The girl' can speak for herself and no, I'm not a new diva." she said, "By the way, the names Katelyn!"

"hm, Katelyn! Nice name, mines Ted." I say give a kiss on the back of her hand.

**~Katelyn's P.O.V~**

As Ted kissed my hand I could feel my cheeks getting alittle warm, thinking 'He kissed my hand…gah, I'm about to die, wait ah, say something Katelyn.'

"Nice to meet you, Ted!" I say smiling to him.

"So anyway, Ted what are you doing here?" Jake(Jack) asked snapping me back to reality of whatever fantasy I was in.

"Hm? OH, I was just on my way to catering to get something to eat before my match." Ted said, "Katelyn, want to join me?"

I glance back at Jake, than look back at Ted, "I'd love too.."

Ted smiles and leads me toward catering, I look back at Jake and see him alittle disappointed.

**~Catering Area: Normal P.O.V~**

Once Ted and I got to catering, we walked over to the table with the food. Ted looks at it all and glances at me and asks, "So what do you want?"

I look at the food, "um, I'm not really that hungry so probably just some fruit." He smiles and replies, "Ok!" He puts some strawberries on to a plate with a slice of pizza.

"Shall we go sit?" He asked making me giggle and ask him, "Shouldn't we first get something to drink?"

"Oh, yeah..I kinda forgot that." He said smiling.

"It's ok, I understand." I say taking the plate from him, "I'll take a water, please and I'll get a table for us."

"Ok!" he said letting me take the plate and heads over to get some drinks, while I head over and get a empty table, sitting down.

When Ted came over and sat across from and setting a water bottle in front of me. We sat there and talked for the last 30 minutes, as Ted asked about and I asked some questions about him.

* * *

**YAY!!!! i'm done with chapter 2 now! Time for chapter 3**


	3. Swagger Gets A Date?

**hey well, here's the third chapter..i told you people i'm having a inspiration trip with this story right now. **

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**me: ok, let's have Ted read the disclaimer this time  
****  
Ted: Disclaimer: Brianna doesn't own WWE or any of the characters but Katelyn**

* * *

**~Jake's P.O.V~ (Note: Jake means Jack)**

As I stood in the hall watching Katelyn walk off to catering with Ted, I started thinking 'what is this I'm feeling toward Ted?' I was so caught up with my own thoughts, I failed to notice that Eve Torres was next to me until.

"Hey Jake, you ok?" Eve asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"huh?" I shake my head snapping out of my thoughts, "oh, hey Eve…did you say something?"

"um, yeah, I was asking if your ok?" she said.

"yeah, I'm fine." I say smiling at her.

"oh, ok than!" she says walking away.

"hey Eve, I'm just wondering…" I start trying to figure out how to say it.

She looks behind her at me, "what is it?"

"…I was just wondering what a romantic thing to do, that a girl would actually like?" I ask.

"well let's see…a romantic dinner and a movie. Why do you ask?" she answers and asks.

"oh, no reason." I say turning and walking away thinking 'well that's what I can do take Katelyn out to dinner and see a movie.'

Just as I pass Legacy's locker room Cody Runnels(Rhodes) comes out, mumbling to himself.

"Jake, have you seen Ted? Randy wants to go over tonight's match script one more time." he asks me.

"yeah, he headed off to catering." I say with a small smile on my face.

"oh, okay…thanks Jake." Cody says unaware of my smile, as he heads toward catering.

I start to think, 'well I'll let Cody get Ted away from Katelyn for the match, than I'll go ask Katelyn if she wants to go have dinner.'

**~Catering~ Cody's P.O.V~ (this may not happen again)**

As I walk into catering looking for Ted, I'm thinking 'how long does it take one guy to go get something to eat and come back.'

I see ted sitting at a table opposite where I am talking to a short haired brunette girl. I walk over to them, thinking 'um, I wonder who that is."

"hey Ted, what's taking so long?" I asked upon arriving.

"huh, oh Cody! I was talking with Katelyn here…Katelyn, this is Cody." he says introducing the brunette(Katelyn) to me.

She turns her attention to me, and smiles "nice to meet you, Cody Rhodes or would you prefer Cody Runnels?"

"um…doesn't matter." I manage to get out from shock after hearing my real last name said by a fan.

"she knows peoples real names, so you can have her call you by your stage name or real name!" Ted explains.

"hehe, so what would you like more?" she asks, "or is it still 'doesn't matter'?"

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Cody just shook off his shock and replied, "how about just, Cody?"

"No fair, answering a question with a question." I complained.

Ted laughed, while I pouted and Cody smiled, before Ted asked, "So Cody, why are you here?"

"huh? Oh, yeah…Randy, wants both of us to go over tonight's script(plan) again." Cody said.

"Oh, ok!" Ted said while getting up, "see you later, Katelyn?"

"Oh, yeah sure." I smile as Ted and Cody walk out of catering. I than decide to get up and walk around backstage, while waiting for after the main event.

**~Hall, near Catering~ Normal P.O.V~**

That is until I walk face to …chest and fall on my ass…again, "Ow…" I say rubbing my poor butt, since it's the second time today I fell on it, thinking 'who is it this time?"

"We got to really stop meeting like this." the person said as I looked up.

"Jake!" I smile up at him. "yep!" he says offering a hand to me, "let me help you up this time."

"thanks!" I said putting my hand up and in his hand, letting him help me up.

After I got back to a stand position, thanks to Jake, he asks "so…um, Katelyn, after RAW do you want to go have dinner and see a movie?"

I look at him, still smiling, "um…sure, however I don't know if any movie theaters will be open."

"that's ok, you can come to my apartment to watch a movie, after we eat." he says with a slight smile.

"I hope your not trying to get me up to your apartment for something things?" I question him, while raising my eyebrow.

"nah, you were just saying how theaters may not be opened and yeah." he replies quickly.

"I know… I was just making sure you remembered." I said, "I just got to let Ted know, I told him I'd see him later, is that ok?"

"yeah, no problem." he says with his infamous smile never leaving his lips.

* * *

**well there you, if I do say so I'd say that some of the P.O.V's were longer than my passed 2 chapters.**

**anyway i'm having a crisis..i can't decide if i should keep the main couple as TedxKatelyn or make it Jake(Jack)xKatelyn, so what should i do?**

**TedxKatelyn **

**or**

**JakexKatelyn **

**so please review telling my how you like the chapter and what the couple should be.**


	4. The Miz, The Match, Asking for Advice

**hey sorry for a some what late update! I've had slight writer's block on a couple stories and it's making me mad. Jake, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Jake: yeah, disclaimer: Brianna, owns nothing but Katelyn  
Me: thanks Jake!!!  
Jake: No Problem!!**

**this chapter also will feature: Legacy against DX and Cena!!!**

**"talking"  
'thinking'**

* * *

I leave Jake and continue looking around backstage, hopeing I DON'T walk into anyone else's chests, since I've walked into Jake that way…twice now. As I look at the different names on the doors, I stop when I see '_Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin'. _

I think, 'hm, I have always wanted to meet Miz.' Just as I'm about to knock on the door someone comes behind me and says, "Hello?" making me jump and spin and HITTING my head on the door. 'while I didn't go face to chest again.' I thought rubbing my head.

"Who are you?" the person asked by his voice could tell that the person was a guy.

"I'm Katelyn and who's the…" I started while looking up at him, thinking 'oh, holy hell…son of a farting biscuit, it's Mike Mizanin.' **(ok, i officially put 'holy hell son of a farting biscuit' on copyright..that's my saying)**

"Hello Katelyn, I'm The Miz…" he said. "yeah, yeah! You're the Miz and you're awesome!" I said nonchalantly as I turn and walk away leaving 'The Miz' to his thoughts.

**~About 30 minutes left of RAW~ Time Skip, some what~**

I sat on a box backstage and glanced at my phone thinking, 'hm, 30 minutes left the main event 'should' be starting soon.' I've met quite a few of the superstars and divas, naming a few would be Matt Korklan a.k.a Evan Bourne, John Cena, Mickie James and Maryse.

"Well I think I better get somewhere to see this main event match…I also have to tell Ted about Jake." I said to myself, while hoping off the box and shoving my mp3 player into my pocket.

**~Back to Catering: Jake's P.O.V~**

As I got something small to eat since I was having dinner with Katelyn, I didn't want to eat to much now, but I was hungry at the moment. I look over for some place to sit down I saw Katelyn poke her head in and look around than she left. I thought 'hm…what could she being looking for?' looking at the clock I see the was 9:35, 'oh, so she must be looking for a TV, to watch that main event match.'

I walk out of catering to catch, just than as she walked past Legacy's locker room the door opened and out came Randy, Cody and Ted.

**~Katelyn's P.O.V~**

I walked past the door labeled _'Legacy'_ just has it opened and the three members of Legacy come out. Randy and Cody walked past me almost as if I weren't there, which was fine with me. Ted stopped however, and said "Katelyn, what are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to find a place to watch the main event!" I explain while thinking 'damn it, I still don't have a clue of how I should tell him.'

"TED, COME ON!" Cody said/yelled down the hall. "BE RIGHT THERE!" Ted yelled back, before looking at me again, "you can watch it in there." he gestured to the locker room door marked _'Legacy'. _

"Ok, thanks!" I accepted smiling figuring it's better than 'accidentally' walking on to the stage.

Ted walked me into the room and turned the TV on for me, before hugging and practically running out of the room. As I sit on the couch and watch the screen, as 'Voices' by Rev Theory echoed, for the second time that night, through the arena. Which gave Randy, Cody, and Ted their cue to walk out to the crowd of cheering or booing fans. Once they got done with their entrance, the words 'Are You Ready?' along with drums pounding singled the cue of Triple H and Shawn Michaels; which means D-Generation X has entered the arena.

Once they were done 'My Time is Now' played allowing the final member of the six-man tag match to come out. Now the match can begin!

**~The Match~**

"It looks like that this match will start with Cody Rhodes against John Cena." Michael Cole said.

As Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler talked either about the match or one of the people in the match. The match continued on!

**~Near the end of the match and RAW~**

As the match was ending everyone was ending it with their finishing move. John Cena hit the Attitude Adjustment on to Randy Orton, than went straight to pinning him. That got broken up by Cody, however, only for Cody to stand up and get super kicked by Shawn Michaels. Michaels than ended up in Ted DiBiase's DreamStreet move and as Ted was getting up, while Shawn rolled out of the ring. Triple H caught Ted and hit him with the Pedigree, while getting into a standing position once again. Orton got him with the RKO, making Cole and King add more commentary.

Just as Randy got up after attacking Triple H, he walked right into Cena's arms and was lifted onto John's shoulders for another attitude adjustment. Randy quickly reversed and got down and quickly striked Cena with the RKO.

'1...2.…3'

Randy pinned John and quickly slid out of the ring as Triple H and Shawn got in, to break up the pin. Cody and Ted, both holding their heads, walked up the ramp with Randy following them. All three of them letting off the glow of victory.

"…and there you have it, now that Randy is done targeting Triple H and Shawn Michaels! He's set his sights back onto John Cena and the WWE Championship." Michael Cole stated as RAW ended with the cameras looking from Legacy to D-Generation X and Cena.

**~Backstage, After RAW~**

I decided to go meet Ted backstage behind the ramp, just as they came back Ted saw me and smiled.

"Congratulations!" I say as Ted hugs me, "um, Ted! I need to A) breathe and B) tell you something!" I managed to get out between breathes.

"Ah, sure!" he says releasing me from a death hug, to Randy and Cody, "I'll catch up with you guys."

"yeah, ok man." Cody says sending a sly smile toward Ted as him and Randy walked off.

Ted turned to me once Cody and Randy were gone and asked, "ok, what's up? I kinda have to go change."

I look at the ground, than I look up at him, "I just wanted to say that we won't really be able to hang out after you change out of that…" I motion to his tights, "…Jake, kinda asked and it completely slipped my mind that I told you we'd hang out after RAW!"

"Oh, ok, no problem." he said smiling, "I understand"

"Thanks Ted!" I said reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

~Ted's P.O.V~

"oh, ok, no problem." I say while smiling, "I understand!"

"thanks Ted!" she said as she reachs up and places a kiss on my cheek, before turning to leave me, "bye Ted! Hope to see you again!" she says while running off to meet Hager.

I just stood there feeling a tinge of …what is this…jealous for Jake, over a girl I just met. I even failed to notice two people witnessed the end of the talk with Katelyn, until one of them.

"hey Ted? You ok?" one of them said, he was wearing a shirt with a crown on it.

Snapping back to reality, "huh? Oh, Jerry…Michael, how long were you two standing there?" I asked.

"oh, just enough to see that girl kiss you." Jerry Lawler said with the 'oh, yeah man' smile on his face.

"who was that, Ted?" Michael Cole asked ignoring Lawler's smirks toward Ted.

"her name is Katelyn, and she's a fan who got a backstage pass from a friend." I say shrugging Lawler's looks off, "Oh, Jerry, can I ask you something?"

As I explain to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, more to Jerry, my predicament about my relationship with Katelyn, and what I suspect Jake's relationship. I than just waited for an answer and for my plan to go from complicated to easy.

* * *

**hehe, i'm sorry and about the question, so far the results are **

**Ted and Katelyn: 0**

**Jake(Jack) and Katelyn: 1 **

**Visit my profile and answer the question and please don't forget to review!!!!!**


	5. A Date?

**Yo people, here's the 5th chapter of this thrilling, exciting story! I'm sorry I didn't get it up before but I was having slight writer's block on how to write the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!!!! **

**Me: now Ted, If your to kind say the disclaimer for the nice readers.**

**Ted: *mumbles a "fine"* Disclaimer is Brianna owns nothing but Katelyn in this story! ****The song used 'He Could Be The One' belongs to Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus!**

**Me: thank you, Teddy!!! Oh and people, for the song if you see this [ ] with a number in the middle that means the part is repeated. **

**"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'name of song'_**

* * *

**~Katelyn's P.O.V~**

As I ran off leaving Ted alone, or at least I thought he was alone, to meet up with Jake. I start thinking of how the night could possibly go between us, I failed to notice that a door opened and someone walk out. The person had their back toward me, but by the time I noticed I was on the floor after RUNNING into the person's BACK.

"we really have to stop meeting this way." a lisp filled voice said in front of me, while I think 'no, it's not…'.

I look up to see a smiling blond haired guy, "Jake!" I say smiling up at him, as he reaches down to AGAIN…the third time now…help me back up.

"so you ready?" he asked looking at me, as I rub my poor ass and dust off any dirt that managed to get on.

"yeah, I'm ready." I say smiling still, "..and thanks again for helping me up."

"no problem, shall we go." he said with a smug smile, "where shall we go first?"

I thinking about it before finally saying, "Dinner, I'm starving!"

"ok!" he replied walking next to me to the parking lot.

**~Later at the Bar~** (it's the only thing I can think of that would be open at this time of night)

We sit down at a table in the back to get away from the loud noise, which if possible, got louder once we sat down. We talked a little before a waitress came over and we ordered. Just as I was about to tell him my hobbies, other than watching RAW of course, the announcer on stage said, "well everyone, we're starting something new tonight. It's going to be like a show off your talent night, we'll have people up here who either play an instrument, sing or do both."

**~back at the table~**

"oh, I love to sing! I even wrote some songs." I said perking my head toward the stage.

"than go up there! What's stopping you?" he said/asked me.

"nothing…just I've never sang the stuff I wrote for people other than my family." I said looking down, thinking 'if I do go up there the song I sing would be _'He Could Be The One'_ cause ever since I met Jake and Ted my head has been singing that.'

"Well than here's your chance, don't worry I'll be here when you get back." he said, "besides, why would I miss this?"

"I don't know." I said, "fine, I'll do it." I stand up and walk to the stage.

~the backstage area~

The announcer spots me and asks, "you singing?"

"yeah, I need a guitar though." I say lightly smiling.

"need a guitarist too?"

"nah," I reply, "I play guitar, I just need one to use."

"ok!" he says and calls over and guitarist and asks if I can use his guitar.

I get an ok from him and he hands it to me, the announcer goes on stage again and introduces me. I walk out from backstage and sit on a stool that's in front of the microphone.

"well, I wrote this song and only performed it for my family." I say, "tell me what you think, later." I start playing the guitar to give me a beat.

"smooth talkin, so rockin  
he's got everythin that a girls wantin  
guitar cutie he plays it groovy  
and I can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid"

As I continued to sing I looked out at Jake and saw his infamous 'Jack Swagger' smile. Which happened to cause me to almost mess up on the lyrics.

"he's lightning sparks are flyin  
everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin crazy about him lately  
and I can't help myself from now  
my heart is racin think I'm really diggin on his vibe"

As I sang the second verse of the song, I looked around and see none other than Ted DiBiase sitting down with Cody, Randy, along with some others I couldn't tell from their positions at the table.

**~Ted's P.O.V~**

After Cody, Randy, John Cena, Matt Korklan and I sat down Cody said, "hey Ted, isn't that Katelyn?" As he points to the stage, I turn around seeing the brunette on stage playing guitar and singing.

"yeah, it is Cody, it's Katelyn." I say than I immediately start looking around for Hager, spotting him in the corner watching Katelyn. I look over at Katelyn and listen to the song.

"maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one oh,oh,oh  
he could be the one [x2]  
he could be the one oh,oh,oh

he's lightning sparks are flyin  
everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin crazy about him lately  
and I can't help myself from now  
my heart is racin think I'm really diggin on his vibe

he really blows me away  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
and when he's lookin at me  
I wanna get all sentimental"

**~Jake's P.O.V~**

he's got somethin special [x2]  
I can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]  
maybe he could be the one he  
he could be the one [x5]

As I listened to Katelyn play the guitar and sing, I knew I had to ask her to be my girlfriend. Before Ted gets the chance too, it's as if she wrote the song for me and her. I continued watching her even though our food came.

"and he's got away  
of makin me feel  
like everything I do is  
perfectly fine the stars are aligned"

**~Katelyn's P.O.V~**

"when I'm with him  
and that's all into him  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
and when he's lookin at me

I wanna get all sentimental  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
I can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]

maybe he could be the one he could be the one [x6]"

As I ended the song, the first thing that went through my mind as I gave the guy back his guitar. I went back to the table with Jake, while thinking 'That song really does remind me a lot of Jake, but it also reminds me a little of Ted, which guy COULD REALLY BE THE ONE FOR ME.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and also the votes so far for the main couple in this story are as follows**

**TedxKatelyn have 1 vote**

**JakexKatelyn have 2 votes**

**don't forget to check the poll on my page, that let's you know and it will help me out with what the couple should be. I'm also starting another wrestling story so be on the look out for that to make an appearance. The main wrestler in that is non other than the Straight-Edge Savior: CM Punk *pukes after saying "straight-edge savior: CM Punk"* I'm straight-edge i just don't like how wwe is having Punk present the straight-edge world. **


	6. Plan A of The Advice, Rest of The Date

**Yo people, I'm back.. sorry it took forever to get this fricken chapter up but my brain was telling me go about this chapter in mulitple ways! So I finally just picked a way and stuck with it, hopefully you guys love/like it, I certainly know i do!**

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

**~ Ted's P.O.V ~**

I sat there and watched Katelyn finish the song and walked back to her and Jake's table, while thinking of what Jerry and Michael told me.

**~Flashback the Advice~**

"ok, Ted! If you want a girl first thing is ask her for her number." Jerry said. Michael just looked at Lawler and rolled his eyes, "How many times have you tried this?"

"Every girl I dated actually." Jerry said very proudly. "wow!" was the only word Michael could say after that.

"so it really does work?" I ask. "yep!" said a proud Jerry again, "the girl knows your interested when you ask them for it."

I smile as Michael Cole says, "just hope Jake doesn't ask her first." Jerry and I look at Michael and shake our heads, as "Michael, you just ruined the moment!" Jerry said as I walk away to the 'Legacy' locker room to change.

**~ end of flashback ~**

'Ok, when Katelyn gets up and goes to the bathroom is when I'll catch her and ask.' I thought while taking a drink of my beer.

**~ Katelyn's P.O.V ~  
****  
**I finished eating and looked over at Jake, who 'stole' one of my fries because he was out with a smile, which made me have to smile and think 'damn it, it's that damn smile of his that's making this whole me choosing between him and Ted so difficult!'

"I'll be right back, Jake." I say while standing up as he nods his head understanding that I'm making a bathroom run.

I walk to the bar, than past on the left side heading to the bathroom, unaware of a certain 'blue eyed, brown haired' guy walk up to the bar.

**~ 5 minutes later ~**

I walk out of the bathroom and head back toward the table with Jake, until the guy walks in front of me. I come to a sudden halt, thinking 'sure, I walk into Jake when I can control it, but when someone just walks in my way I can stop!"

"Hey Katelyn, How are you doing tonight?"

I look up to see the person who walked in front of me and wanted to throw a tantrum, I mean out of all the guys in the world and knew, it has to be Ted.

"Hey Ted, I'm good and you?" I say while thinking 'damn it, Katelyn! Walk away if you pick Jake it's just going to be ten times harder to stay friends if you keep flirting with Ted!'

"I'm good, I just wanted to know since well you live here and I'll be leaving , if you wanted to trade numbers?" he asked kinda shuffling his feet a little bit. "um, sure…yeah." I say smiling at him well thinking again, 'Damn it, Katelyn! Walk away now don't give him your number.'

Well against better judgment Ted and I traded our cell numbers, I give him a hug and head back over to Jake.

Once back at the table I pull my chair back about to sit down, only to be stopped by Jake saying, "How about we go watch a movie now?"

"um…sure" I say with a smile, but slightly happy he offered to leave since my brain is still trying to figure out which one I really would want as a boyfriend.

Jake gets up and walks next to me as we make our way back outside and to the car. We get in and Jake pulls out and drives back to his apartment for the movie.

**~ At the apartment ~**

It was all a blur: the car, parking, the walk to the room, I could not tell you what we talked about the whole time. Which is a bad thing since the only thought I had was 'Who is the right guy for me?'

"well here we are!" Jake said opening the door, which knocked me out of my stupor state of mind.

I walked into the apartment after Jake, who walked over the bed and set his bag down on it. That's when I actually realized one slight thing. "ah, Jake." I say feeling slightly embarrassed. "Hmm?" he asked glancing over at me. "do you mind if I borrowed a shirt to wear?" I asked feeling a blush appear on my cheeks. "yeah, sure you can!" he says pulling a rather large white shirt out of the bag, as I walk over to him to get it.

"here!" he smiles at me with his famous 'Jack Swagger' smile. "Thanks!" I say hugging him against my better judgment, before grabbing the shirt and walking to the bathroom.

**~ Jake's P.O.V ~**

I watched her walk into the bathroom after she gave me a hug, and I secretly laughed at the thought I could be taking Katelyn away from Ted. At the satisfaction I slide my jeans off and replaced them with loose pajama shorts and took off my shirt. While I waited for her to get out of the bathroom, I decided to go see what movies were on at this time.

**~ A Couple Minutes Later: Katelyn's P.O.V ~**

I walked out of the bathroom to see the back of a shirtless Jake**(oh lord...shirtless Jake *has nosebleed and dies from loss of blood*)** sitting on the couch, watching TV. I walked over to the side of the couch and he didn't seem to notice I came out of time, so I decided to see what he was doing on the TV. He was trying to get a movie, so I decided to say something on the movie he had highlighted, "That's a movie I haven't seen yet!"

He turned and saw me and smiled, probably taking in my appearance, but glanced at the highlighted movie "The Crazies?" he asked. "yeah, I haven't seen it… but I did want to see it some day." I say smiling and sitting down on the couch near him.

**~ Jake's P.O.V ~**

I had to look away from Katelyn after seeing her in my shirt and I also noticed that it dropped down past her butt, so she decided to just take her pants off and sleep tonight in my shirt and underwear. After she we figured out she wanted to see the movie 'The Crazies' I clicked 'play' and leaned back resting.

**~ 30 minutes into the movie ~**

About 30 minutes into the movie right now and I have one arm on the back of the couch resting, at the moment and Katelyn decides to lean back and lay her head on my chest/shoulder, while pulling her legs up on the couch behind her.

She whispers softly, " I don't know how much longer I can actually stay awake." she yawns making me laugh lightly and smile, before wrapping my arm over her shoulders and saying, "well if you do fall asleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I tell her keeping my eye on the movie, as she whispers a "thank you!"

**~ 2-3 hours later ~**

I don't know when it happened but sometime in the middle of the movie, Katelyn drifted off into dreamland. I didn't want to wake her when it first happened, so I just finished up the movie, before turning the television off and thinking 'well let's see here, now what?' I thought, trying to think of what to do now. 'I know!'

I came up with a plan so I carefully lifted my arm off her shoulders and slowly and carefully stood up. Just before I headed to bed I lifted Katelyn up and positioned her in my arms more easily, making her head rest on my shoulder. I carried her to the bed, pulled back the covers one handed and laid her down gently and covered her up.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down, covering up, just than I noticed that Katelyn must of instinctively moved back toward me, so her back is to my chest. I however, instinctively wrapped my arm around her again and eventually drifted off to dreamland too.

* * *

**Haha, I know this chapter was mainly Jake and Katelyn P.O.V's... but I had a little bit of Ted in the beginning! Going with who Katelyn should be with so far the votes are like this: **

**Ted: 4  
Jake: 3  
****  
Hahah, ok.. I'm keeping the voting open one more chapter, once Chapter 7 gets up the voting is done but please don't hate me if the story takes a different turn than what it seems right now! I have a plot of what's happening... the problem is my brain keeps changing the plot while I'm writing! I can tell you this though, Eve Torres and maybe Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes will come back in during the next couple of chapters! **


	7. Jake's Been Thinking

**Hey yo, people... I'm back to update this story again! Don't kill me about not updating sooner, please! I've been busy, plus.. I finally have a laptop so I can type stuff up sooner, hopefully! **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea for Katelyn!**

**"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'repeating something someone else says, while thinking'_**

* * *

**~Next Morning: Katelyn's P.O.V~**

Well the next morning I woke up to find myself lying in the bed and to feel an arm wrapped around my waist. I immediately turned my head slowly to see a sleeping Jake behind me, turning my head back to the other side, I slowly roll out from under his arm. Setting my feet on the floor and sitting up, I glance at the bed side clock and see it was 6:00 a.m in the morning, standing up I head for the bathroom only to pause after remembering something I didn't have on me.

Turning back to Jake, seeing that my movement from the bed roused him, I say "um…Jake!"

"hmm?" he asked propping himself up onto his side with his arm, which made me want to crawl back into bed next to him, but I fought that urge with great difficult.

"Well, it's just… the only outfit I have on me is what I wore last night to Raw and than that bar!" I explained, "I don't have a spare."

Jake seemed to take awhile to look me up and down, before getting up and going for his bag to get his phone. He looked through his numbers a little bit before finally saying "ah, there's the person I was looking for." he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear and after a couple silent minutes whoever he called answered their phone, I couldn't hear the conversation very well, only bits of what Jake was saying. After the phone call Jake smiles and looks at me very proudly, before saying, "if you want to wait in the bathroom you can…"

"well, I guess I could take a shower!" I say while turning and heading to the bathroom again.

**~About 5 minutes later: Jake's P.O.V~**

I heard the water from the shower stopped and figured Katelyn was done with her shower, just than someone knocks at the door. I got up from where I sat on the couch and went to answer the door, revealing the person I called earlier to help Katelyn out with her clothes dilemma.

"thanks for helping out, Eve!" I say smiling at her. "your welcome, is she in the bathroom?" she asked me while walking past into the room.

"yeah, you going in there?" I say closing the door and walking over to the couch. "yep!" she said smiling, while walking over to the bathroom door and knocking on it. A second later it opens a crack, I couldn't see inside but Eve snuck into the bathroom and shut the door, before I could get a peek in. so I just sat down on the couch and waited for the girls to get out of the bathroom.

After what felt like forever I heard the bathroom door open and as Katelyn and Eve walked over to the couch, I glanced over at them and couldn't believe what Eve brought over for her to wear. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with a some what deep 'v' cut, which showed off her chest. She had on below the waist was purple short shorts, I kept glancing at her for a little bit before saying, "you look nice, Katelyn!"

**~Katelyn's P.O.V~**

"thanks Jake!" I said, while thinking, '_you look nice, Katelyn!_ I was hopeing for a little bit more than just nice.'

I looked at Eve hopeing she would get the hint, "thanks for helping me out today, Eve."

She looks at me and nods in understanding, before saying "your welcome, Katelyn! Glad to help you out." After that she stands up and heads to the door, "I should get ready to for breakfast than head out for the Raw house show in Ohio this upcoming Thursday."

I was watching Eve leave the room and shut the door, behind her before walking over and sitting next to Jake on the couch. Just than Jake looks away from the TV that he most of turned on while I was in the shower and looks at me.

"Katelyn, I've been thinking and while… how would like if I trained you to be a diva, but before you made your in ring debut…" he started to say, "… you come out with me, as my 'on camera girlfriend'?

I sat in my place thinking over what Jake just offered me, which was a chance to become a WWE Diva, believe me I've wanted to be a diva ever since I was a little girl, so my instant answer of course was 'yes, of course' plus this could also be a good chance for me be closer to Jake for me to determine my feelings for him. I look at him, as he waited for answer and I said, "yeah, sure… I'd love that!"

He smiles that 'Jack Swagger' smile of his and says, " ok, after we have some breakfast… we can go get your bag packed and head off to that house show Eve mentioned."

I nodded and just as we both stood up my cell went off indicating I had a text, I go over and check who it was from and it said 'Ted DiBiase' my heart skipped a beat, but I managed to keep my composure well reading it, 'Katelyn, I was just wondering if you want to have breakfast with me, Cody and Randy.'

Seriously, why can't my life be easy… I mean look at this I'm going to have Jake Hager train me to be a WWE Diva, but it's hard to tell if he like likes me. Now look I have Ted DiBiase who's asking me to have breakfast with him, Cody and Randy and it's very clear that he like likes me. Damn it, this is like a fricken repeat of high school… back than I had the schools basketball center hitting on me, while I was dating the schools quarter back.

* * *

**Damn it, poor Katelyn... so she's had to deal with guys like how Ted and Jake are acting before... well, let's hope it works out for her better this time! By the way people, i have a plan for this story.. so just hang in here with me... this is all coming from the mind of 'Brianna' and that's a scary place already!**

**I'm sure you probably figured this out, but it was to close to call for who Katelyn should be with so i decided to have her be Jake's "on screen" girlfriend and Ted's "real life" girlfriend... but Jake's may change the more this story progresses. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Meeting Katelyn's Parents

**Well here's the next installment of this thrilling story of Katelyn trying to decided between "Dream Street" and "Swagger" to be with, hope you all enjoy!**

**Note: There is a bit of JakexKatelyn "love" action in this chapter... NOT telling where so read and you'll find out!**

* * *

After breakfast Jake and I left the hotel and headed to the arena, the WWE backstage crew were packing up the last of the equipment, and Jake lead me to where Vince McMahon's office had been located the night before. Just before we entered Jake whispered to me, "let me explain the plan to Vince, ok?" I just nodded, since I wasn't really sure how to act around McMahon. Jake knocks on the door and after awhile we heard Vince's voice yell "come in!"

~ Vince McMahon's Office/Room ~

"hello Jake!" the chairmen said, "what can I do for you?" he added, I just looked around the room, the only things still around were a desk, leather chair(which Vince was sitting in), and some filing cabinets.

"well sir, I was just wondering if I could train this girl here to be a diva?" Jake asked and gestured toward me and I just smiled and nodded lightly, "and if I can I was also wondering if she could be put into a script and be my on- screen girlfriend?"

I didn't believe in God, but at that moment I was mentally praying like crazy, if Vince said Yes and Sure, I was probably going to die mentally. At that moment, however the chairmen looked at me and asked "what's your name?"

I managed to summon up the courage and said, "Katelyn…West" I mentally slapped myself, before adding, "no relation to Adam West!" I could practically sense Jake trying not to laugh when he found out my last name.

"well Katelyn!" Vince said, he probably guessed not a lot of people knew my last name by the way I hesitated to say it, "would you want Jake to train you to be a diva?"

I wanted to scream "HELL YEAH, I DO!" but I managed to keep my dignity of a nice, good girl and just said "yes, I would… Jake's one of the most impressive wrestlers in the WWE today, what with his amateur background and all!" Jake was probably giving a "Jack Swagger like grin" from the compliment I gave him, but the thing is it wasn't a lie, Jake really was impressive in the ring.

"well than, Katelyn…" Vince started, "…starting next week you will be accompanying Jake to the ring and be his "on- camera" girlfriend, I'll have the creative writing team work on a script for you guys." he smiled and I practically jumped the desk to hug him, but my good, nice dignified side was still in charge of my body.

After the meeting, Jake and I left the office and headed back to the parking lot and Jake's 'rental' car, as he said "well we should go to your place now, so you can pack a bag to bring with you!"

"yeah, I can't believe it… I'm going to be a WWE diva!" I said, "it's probably not going to sink in fully until next Monday, but I don't care right now." I was excited about being a diva, but probably not as excited as I should be, but… oh well!

While we drove toward Buffalo to get my bags packed and ready to go, we talked about what kind of diva I wanted to be, I told him alittle bit of my family, and than just some random stuff. As we drove into the small town of Buffalo, Minnesota, I directed the way to my parents house, since my dad got laid off I moved back in with them to help with bills and other stuff like that. However, my dad was getting work for alittle bit before they finished with what they had for him to do and he'd be out of work again.

~ The West's House ~

"well there it is… my house," I said, pointing at a triple, one floor, townhouse, "it's the last place in that row!" I explained as Jake pulled up and parked next to my dad's car. Before getting out of the car, "I really hope… my mom and dad won't argue with me about my decision to be a diva!" Jake puts one hand on top of mine, while the other hand turns my head from looking at my knees to looking at his smiling "Jack Swagger" famous grin. "it's going to be fine, stop worrying about it, Katelyn!"

I couldn't help but smile back at "The All American" smile I got from him, before saying "ok, but if an argument about it gets started… please try and change the subject." I locked eyes with him and just before he could do anything, my eleven year old little brother knocked on the window and shouted through the glass, "you guys going to kiss or something?" I growled in frustration and pulled away from Jake, and opened my door and yelled, "DANNY, I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN A HEADLOCK SO HARD RIGHT NOW!" Danny took off running to the back of the house, as soon as Jake and I stepped out of the car, I would've chased him, but Jake put one hand on my shoulder and forced me to stay with him.

I walked inside and saw my dad sitting on the couch and my mom on the computer, before saying, "mom… dad… this is Jake! Jake, these are my parents: Jim and Kathy!" I introduced them to each other before adding, "can I tell you something?"

"sure, Kat." my mom said, getting off the computer and walking over to sit in a chair, as my dad set his book down that he was reading. I glanced at Jake who was holding in a laugh at my nickname that he now learned, thanks to my mom.

"um, well… you know that I got front row and backstage pass to Monday Night Raw last night and well…" I paused not sure how to say it.

"…she wants to tell you that I came up with an idea, and Vince McMahon approved, for me to train her to be a WWE Diva!" Jake finished for me seeing that my pause was going into a good three minutes.

"so your going to be training her?" Kathy asked, probably seeing a connection between us, my mom always could tell for that sort of stuff, which was annoying most of the time and some times it really helps.

I nodded and said, "we came here so I can pack a couple bags." I hoped my dad would just let my mom do the talking, but NO… instead "I highly doubt any training will get done here!"

I sighed trying to keep my frustration to a minimum, as Jake said, "their will be training done… Kat doesn't want to get into a serious relationship right now, she told me on the way here!" I looked at Jake and he just smiled at me, but it wasn't the normal "Jack Swagger" smile that I was used to it was more a "go with this idea" smile.

"yeah, after what happened with the football quarter back in high school… I've kind of been edgy when alone with a guy!" I lied, but I had to make what Jake said seem more real, plus my parents have yet to figure out when I'm lying to them which is good and bad thing.

"fine, if that's what she said…" Jim said, "than I'm with her." I smiled at my dad's words, before looking at my mom, "well, Kat was always a good child… and I trust that she knows what she wants to do with her life…" she started, "so I'm with her too." I'm sure my inner personality was letting off a grin that could rival Jake's "Jack Swagger" grin, I was so excited.

"well I'm going to go pack now…" I said grabbing Jake's arm and pulling him with me, "come on, I need assistance, Jake!" I pulled him into my room, after grabbing a bag out of the garage.

Once my bags were packed up and Jake loaded them into the car, with his bags, I said "Good-Bye" to my family even Danny, who was being apprehensive to come over to me, but my mom made him. I just ruffled his hair and wished him luck with school and told him to help around the house the best he could, before getting into Jake's car. I waved one last time to them as Jake drove off to the airport, since the Raw House Show was scheduled in Cleveland, Ohio.

* * *

**Haha, I bet all of you guys thought Jake was going to kiss her, before Danny showed up... By the way; Danny, Kathy and Jim are just side(side) characters... their not going to be used again for along time! Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes and The Miz will be making an appearance in the next chapter... hope you all enjoyed this and press the little Review button under here and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	9. Does The Miz Like Me?

**:D I got another Chapter done with in a month, Yay! Ok, so this chapter is going to be lacking an one of the people I said at the end of the last chapter, but I won't say who is missing! I will say that there are multiple different P.O.V's in this chapter!**

* * *

~ Cleveland, Ohio ~ Katelyn's P.O.V

I sat in catering as Jake went out for his match and since the WWE Universe wasn't going to know about my 'relationship' with Jake until next Monday, I sat at the table bored out of my mind. Until I heard someone say "well if it isn't Katelyn!"

I looked up at the person behind and saw the all to familiar brown, slightly spiked hair and said "oh, hey Mike! You can sit if you want too."

" I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said sitting across from me and smiling, "so what brings you here, I mean I know you had a backstage pass last time!" he wondered.

"oh, well…" I started, "you see Jake had this idea of him training me to be a diva and while he trains me off screen, until and after my first match, I act as his on-screen girlfriend!" I explained smiling, "so that's why I'm here just waiting for Jake to finish up with his match to start training."

"oh, so your going to be a diva?" he asked in shock, "you didn't seem like someone who would become a diva, I mean your attitude yes, but your clothing style!" he motioned to what I was wearing, which consisted of a t-shirt that was like 2 sizes to big, along with some sweatpants and my hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"well excuse me," I giggled and reached across the table shoving his arm, "this isn't my normal clothes, this is my training outfit!" I smiled and continued, "I'll just let you see what my normal clothes consist of, hmm?"

~ Ted's P.O.V ~

I walked toward catering with just Cody, because Randy had a match against Jake at the time and I was starving for something sweet to eat, as we approached the catering area I heard someone say, "I'll just let you see what my normal clothes consist of, hmm?" after turning the corner I froze in my place when I saw the source the voice came from, I could only see her back, but I knew the slightly longer than shoulder length, brunette hair anywhere.

Cody nudged me and whispered, "hey bro, isn't that Katelyn?" he pointed at the brunette was currently engrossed in talking with Mike and I could only nod, but I was thinking 'what the frick is she doing here? Can she trying to be a diva… no, it can't be!'

Before I knew what was happening Cody was, literally, pushing me toward the table that Mike and the brunette were sitting it, I was hopeing it was just another girl who had the same hair color and length, but no, as we got closer Mike looked up and exclaimed, "Hey Ted! Cody!" the girl turned around revealing gorgeous hazel eyes and her brown hair swayed passed her shoulder.

"get this you guys, Jake's going to train Katelyn to be a diva…" Mike said excitedly, "…and before her debut match, she's going to appear to be Jake's on-screen girlfriend!"

"really?" I said looking at Katelyn, wondering if Mike was just saying stuff, but Katelyn shook her head 'yes' and I knew that if I was going to want to get Katelyn as my real-life girlfriend, I'd have to work fast.

~ Jake's P.O.V ~

I made my way back to catering to get Katelyn for her training session to resume, I just lost against Randy and seeing Katelyn was a good way to cheer up. Until I heard "really?" a guy said come from the catering, from the sound of the voice I guessed it was Ted, but to make sure I walked around corner and into catering to see Ted, Cody and Mike sitting/standing around Katelyn. I was slightly jealous from them talking to her while I had a match, but I knew once the WWE Universe knew me and her were 'dating' she'd be able to accompany me to the ring, even for house shows.

I walked over to the group and stayed quiet as Cody says, "so Katelyn has Jake taught you anything yet?" he questioningly asked looking at the Katelyn smiling.

"well yeah," she says, "I'm right now learning the basics, I mean I just started a couple days ago." she giggled after the last part, before looking at me, "oh, welcome back Jake! How was the match?"

I sighed and walked over and sat on the other side of her, "it was good, Randy beat me though." I let out a sigh of disappointment and she smiles and replies "oh, well…can't win them all, I guess!"

I nodded and glanced at Ted, who was glaring daggers at me now, and I could only smirk at him about it me being able to get close to Katelyn, thanks to our training time.

~ Mike's P.O.V ~

After Jake joined Ted, Cody, Katelyn and me, I got a major chill down my spine from the tension that both Ted and Jake were emanating, I wasn't even sure if Cody or Katelyn felt it too. I know if they did they were ignoring it very so trying to clear the tension in the air between everyone I said, "so um… Jake, do you need any help with training?" Katelyn smiled over at me and I continued, "cause I could show her how to do my 'Skull Crushing Finale" I smirked at a Katelyn and I was sure that I saw a light blush appear on her cheek from it, 'haha… the Chick Magnet Miz still has it!' I thought.

I looked at Jake waiting for an answer, but instead of it coming from Jake it came from Katelyn "sure, Mike… I'd love to learn your finisher move!"

I glanced at Ted and Jake and both were giving me death-glares and boy, was I glad that a look couldn't kill someone, because I'd be dead right now. I wasn't even sure if Katelyn saw me as a boyfriend or not, but I was loving the reactions it was getting from Ted and Jake.

Katelyn looked from me, to Ted, than finally to Jake very confused and asked Cody "what's gotten into them?" she motioned to the three of us, glaring at each other.

"it's nothing," Cody said, before grabbing Katelyn's wrist and pulling her into the hall.

~ Cody's P.O.V ~ **_(hey, I brought back Cody's P.O.V)_**

I grabbed Katelyn's wrist and pulled her out in the hall and spoke quietly to make sure none of the four still in catering heard us, "the real reason is that Ted and Jake both like you and now that you and Mike are flirting, they think that you see Mike as boyfriend!" I explained to her as quietly as possible, "that's what I got from their glares anyway."

"it makes sense though, especially for how Jake and Ted all of a sudden acted toward Mike." she said equally quiet.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?" Mike asked as Ted, Jake and him joined me and Katelyn in the hall.

"just talking…" she said.

~ Katelyn's P.O.V ~

"just talking…" I said while thinking 'how am I supposed to tell Mike that I only see him as a friend… I got enough trouble dealing with Jake and Ted trying to go out with me!' I looked at the four guys and said, "well let's go train than."

At that all five of us made our way to the ring that was set up for the house show, the audience were gone now so it was safe for me to be out there to train. Jake looked at me and we practiced some basic mat based moves, than Mike showed me how to perform his 'Skull Crushing Finale' correctly which made it look painful, but it really wasn't so it can't actually crush the opponents skull. I took about 20 minutes before I had the moved perfected and Mike congratulated me after he got off the mat from me slamming him into it.

I knew for a fact I was going to enjoy my training the rest of the time I had before I had my big debut match. All four of the guys were really supportive about the moves and if I messed something up, they would explain to me what it was I messed up on and show me the current way to execute the move.

* * *

**Okay, WTF is Mike crushing on Katelyn? Only time can tell(and only I know the answer) Hehe, Please REVIEW ppl!**


	10. Katelyn's Having A Problem

**Wooo, I finally got this story updated again... *sighs*...My brain has been working on my SES: Marie Brooks Story so I've had not alot of time to work on this story! Plus I have to hunt myself down a damn job or a volunteer thingy at a Humane Society! Ok, I've had this thing for the last two days(working on the next chapter now) but please if you like Twilight/Wrestling crossovers check out Andrea Black's Decision(i'm saying now it has no damn vampires in it, unless I want to include them in at a later date. I'm also working on a Wrestling/Warehouse 13 crossover(seriously i'm curious why more of these are not made yet). So be on the look out for that too! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that was in this chapter but Katelyn... WWE belongs to Vince McMahon... The songs mentioned belong to their respective bands... the other characters belong to themselves! **

* * *

Chapter: 10 ~ Katelyn's having a Problem, it's called Jake, Mike, and Ted

Well today was the big day, I still have to perfect my wrestling ability, but tonight was the night when I made my 'on- screen' appearance as Jake's girl friend. I knew that Ted was jealous of my relationship with Jake and I learned a couple days ago that now Mike has developed a crush on me. So I was literally in the dog house, mean Mike is cute, but I don't see him as my boyfriend I just never got enough time alone with him to tell him that because of my practicing with Jake and hanging out with Ted, Cody and Mike, much to the disagreement of Randy.

"so how you feeling?" Jake asked walking over to me smiling, as I thought 'god damn it, Jake… stop with the 'Jack Swagger' smiles.'

"I'm good, just a little nerves." I replied holding my stomach, I haven't been able to get rid of the butterflies, I may have not been debuting but it would be the first time that WWE Universe would see me.

"I know the feeling…" he said, "…but you'll be fine, once my theme plays and you walk past the curtain… the butterflies will be gone." he kept the smile on his face.

"ok, so anyway what do I have to do again?" I asked taking a deep breathe to calm down.

"you just have accompany me to the ring and if Matt Korklan's going to win just distract him." he explained watching me get my breathe back to normal again.

"ok" I said as someone knocked on the door and Jake went to answer it. "how's Katelyn?" the voice asked

"nervous, but good…now bye!" Jake said before going to slam the door, only for the person to put their foot in the doors path keeping it open and pushed it, before walking into the room.

"so I heard your nervous about tonight, Katelyn." I turned around and saw Mike standing there smiling at me with his hands in his pockets.

"yeah, alittle bit…but Jake helped me calm down alittle." I said smiling back

"I know, how about after the show you, Jake, Ted, Cody, Randy and myself head out to the bar to celebrate?" Mike asked.

"that's not a bad idea, and this time we can celebrate two things: 1) you becoming a diva and 2) your first appearance on Monday night Raw." Jake replied walking over.

"ok, sounds like a plan." I said smiling at the two of them.

Mike smiled and said, "ok, I'll go tell Ted, Cody and Randy the idea." he walked out of the room and headed for _The Legacy _locker room.

~ Showtime ~

**We'll go until the world stops turning, While we Burn It To The Ground Tonight**

~Backstage~

"remember Kate." Jake said while we waited by the curtain.

"I know… I have distract if Evan's going to win," I said, "so that means stop him from doing the 'shooting star press'."

At that Evan walked over and waited, since his and Jakes match was going to open up Raw tonight.

**YEAH! Some are Born to fight, Some are Born to sin, I was Born to light the fire**

As the first theme echoed through the arena, Evan ran out excited and did his entrance, I stood back and got ready with Jake for his entrance.

**Check, one two.. Oh yeah**

As the theme echoed through the arena, Jake walked out with one arm draped around my shoulders as he walked down the ramp, to the theme playing, once we got to the ringside mats. I stepped to the side as Jack dropped and did a couple push ups, as I watched and smiled and the pyro went off. After doing about 2-3 push ups he jumped up and as he walked up the steps, I walked around and over to the announcer table.

"well it looks like we're getting company now.." Jerry said as I picked up a headset, "let me help you with that." I handed Lawler the headset and he helped get it on.

"now who might you be?" Michael Cole asked as the bell rang. "I'm Katelyn!" I replied as he reached over and shook my hand.

As the match went on Michael Cole kept color commentating the way he always did, and about 20 minutes into the match I saw Evan jump up on the other side of the ring and kick Jake in the head. After the impact of his foot to Jake's head, Evan looked and saw that Jake fell in perfect position for the 'Shooting-Star Press', I quickly got the headset off and ran up the steps in perfect view for both Evan and the Ref to see me. I tried to get in however the referee saw right away and went over and told me to get out, I kept one eye on Jake as he stood up and knocked Evan down from the turnbuckle. He got him set up for the 'Gut-Wrench Power bomb', I nodded to the ref and got down, he went back to the match. Jake slammed Evan down to the mat and pinned.

1...2.…3

"and your winner: "The All American-American" Jack Swagger!" Lillian announced as the bell rang and the ref raised Jake's hand, I pushed some hair behind my right ear and smiled, while clapping and nodding.

Jake rolled out of the ring and with me started walking backwards toward the back, staring at Evan who rolled to the side to head backstage. I smiled wrapped my arms around him to congratulate him on his victory, before kissing his cheek. Jake grinned and we both headed backstage as Jerry said, "Wow, can I trade places with Jack Swagger now, please?"

Michael Cole shook his head and replied, "I'm sure you want to King, I'm sure you really want too!"

~ Backstage ~

Jake still grinned as I playfully punched his arm, "ok, the sly grinning can stop now Jake!" I said walking off toward Jake's locker room as he followed me.

"so how was I out there?" I asked, I had to know if I had anything to improve on while being on camera.

"you were…" Jake started, as Ted, Cody and Randy came over.

"…fantastic!" Cody said finishing Jake's short sentence, only to get a sideways glare.

"well thank you for that Cody!" I replied glancing at Randy, who walked past us and headed for the curtain, I quickly thought 'oh, yeah… Randy has a match against John Cena tonight, but what's his problem with me it was my first night out there and he can't even congratulate me for it.'

I shook my head and sighed, "I'm going to go change… I'm sure Mike informed you guys the plans for tonight." I said turning back to Ted and Cody.

"yeah, Mike told us… and we're excited but Randy's not but we'll drag him along," Ted said, "I'm sure he'll loosen up after we get there."

I nodded as Randy yelled over, "Ted! Cody! Come on."

"coming Randy!" Cody said before giving me a quick 'see you later' hug and ran over to Randy. Ted smiled and did the same thing with the hug and ran after Cody to join up with Randy.

**I Hear Voices in my Head**

I heard Randy's theme play and I just watched as Randy, Ted and Cody made their way past the curtain and into an arena of 'boos' with the occasional 'cheers'. Jake grabs my hand and practically drags me to his locker room, since I was kind of stuck in that place for a moment.

~ Jake's Locker room ~

Once in the room Jake turned his Television on and went into the bathroom to change out of his ring gear, as John Cena's theme played.

**Your time is up, my time is now**

As the match started I watched as Cody distracted the referee, while Ted would attack John, quite frankly I loved how the heels in the professional wrestling business operated to make sure they won the match.

Near the end of the match, Cody climbed up on to the ring apron to distract the referee again and Ted climbed up on the other side of the ring, distracting Cena from Randy, or so they thought. Randy went to punch John from behind to make him go over the top rope and to the floor, instead Cena ducked out of the way and Randy punched Ted off the ring apron and into the announcer's table. I insistently gasped out loud and hopeing that was in the their script for the match.

Cena shook off what just happened and as Randy glanced over at Ted, while Cody made his way over to help his fellow _Legacy _member up, John ended up giving Orton two shoulder blocks, before a _'you can't see me.. 5- knuckle shuffle'_. Once Randy was standing again, John caught him and lifted him up for a little _'F-U or Attitude Adjustment' _the crowd 'cheered'/'booed' as Cena went for the pin.

'1...2.…3'

After the match was over Randy rolled out of the ring where Ted and Cody were and the three _Legacy_ members made their way up the ramp, as Lillian Garcia says, "and your winner: The WWE Champion John Cena!"

John smiled and held the championship belt for the crowd, _Legacy_ and the people watching on TV to see it, as his theme played and the taping ended.

~ After Raw at a Bar ~ Katelyn's P.O.V

Ok, here we are at the local bar and Cody says "Hey Kate," I look over at him across the table and he continues, "we saw you sing last week and well…" he motions to the stage. I turn and look, seeing a guitar and microphone too.

"let me guess you want me to sing tonight?" I asked as Cody, Ted, Jake and even Mike nodded while Randy didn't really care if I sang or not, 'seriously, what is wrong? Why won't he just try and be friends.' I thought glancing at Randy before getting up and saying, "fine, I will."

I walked up to the stage and went behind the curtain where the guy back there asked, "are you singing?" I nodded and say "I'm singing and playing" I point to the guitar and the guy nods. I walk back out with the guitar and a stool, setting the stool by the microphone I say, "ok, well I wrote this song awhile ago!" with that I started to play before I started singing.

"mmmm. Yeaah

Sunrise and I lifted my head  
Then I smiled at your picture sittin' next to my bed  
Sunset and you're feelin' okay  
Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today

Can't wait till I see you again  
And we'll both say remember when  
The band played on the 4th of July  
And you held me on your shoulders way up high

You're still there for me  
Where ever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us,  
I'll send a message across the sea  
But you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright  
I'll believe that you were listening to my song  
You're with me.  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along."

As I sang the song I could feel tears running down my cheeks and immediately stopped singing, I set the guitar down and bolted out of the bar, leaving a very confused Ted, Cody, Jake and Mike behind.

* * *

**aww, I wonder why Katelyn was crying? :( I don't like when Katelyn sad, she's my baby girl... my first wrestling OC... Ted, Cody, Jake or Mike better go and see what's wrong with her now!**

**Please Review**


	11. It's Just A Nightmare

Hello Ya'll *dodges flying projectiles* Hey, no throwing stuff at the writer or else no new chapter for this story! Gawd, I'm sorry this was a late update... but I had it finished I was just to lazy to upload it until now! xD *picks up baseball bat* I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a pain for ME to write... it gets sad near the middle(not saying how though)! I'd really like it if any of my faithful reviewers for this story would be kind enough to check out **Andrea Black's Decision** (it's a Wrestling/Twilight Crossover) and **Myka's New World** (it's a Wrestling/Warehouse 13 Crossover)!

Also this chapter features quite a bit of Teddy/Katelyn (Kaddy or Tedlyn) :D

Reviewer Responses

RainbowShelby- thanks! :D

* * *

Chapter: 11 ~ It's Just A Nightmare

~ Ted's P.O.V ~

As Katelyn sang I noticed that she had tears running down her face and I thought, 'I know the song is sad.. But why is it drawing tears?' just as she got about half, I guessed, she stopped setting the guitar down gently and took off running out of the bar. I looked to Cody, Jake and Mike and they all had looks on their faces that probably resembled mine.

"I'm going to go see if she's ok…" I said standing up Jake and Mike slight glared at me, but I ignored them and walked out.

~ Outside the bar ~ Ted's P.O.V

I got outside and looked around only to see Katelyn sitting on a bench alone, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face burrowed in in them. I walked over to her and could hearing crying when I got close enough, I sat down near her and asked "what's wrong, Katelyn?"

She looked at me and had red eyes from crying, while there were still tears running down her face I pulled her closer and she started using my shirt as a tissue from the crying. I didn't mind I just let her and waited until she was ready to tell me _what's wrong and why she bolted out of the bar as fast as she did_.

She didn't stop crying for about 30 minutes, before saying "I'm sorry, Ted!" she motioned to my shirt, "it's just that song I was singing kind of brought some memories up that I don't want to deal with again!"

I smiled at her, "it's fine," I said talking about the tear stains on the shirt, "how does the song bring memories up?" I asked looking down at her as her hands gripped my shirt tighter.

"well it brings up memories of my older brother," she replied sadly, "I wrote that song for him when I was 17-18 years old, but I didn't finish it until last year…" she paused and wiped her eyes a little bit trying to make the tears leave.

~ Katelyn's P.O.V ~

"…than about 6 months ago he was killed in a car crash!" I managed to get out through a bunch of tears running down my face.

"Oh," Ted said looking down at me, "how about we head back to the hotel so you can get some rest?" he asked smiling sweetly, I rubbed my eyes and nodded _yes_.

Ted and I stood up and he signaled for a taxi while getting his phone out of his pocket, once the taxi stopped and we both got in, he told the driver where to go than called, I'm guessing Cody.

"Hey Cody!" He said once the other line answered.

~ Ted's P.O.V ~

"_Is Katelyn ok, Bro?" Cody asked showing concern for her._

"Yeah, Kate's fine…I'm bringing her back to the hotel to rest." He answered the questioned

"_Ok, that's good.. Wait.. How are the rest of us supposed to get back?" Cody asked again, alittle confused at the same time._

~ Katelyn's P.O.V ~

"We're taking a taxi, dunderhead!" he answered rolling his eyes at I'm guessing Cody's idiotic question.

I rested my head on Ted's shoulder and giggled softly at Ted's reply to Cody thinking, 'we only brought one car, Cody… as if Ted and I would make the rest of you guys walk back to the hotel.'

Ted eventually hung up the phone and mumbled, "Cody is a dunderheaded idiot." I just giggled and said, "Cody maybe a dunderhead, but he can be smart…sometimes anyway!"

He laughed at that as the cab pulled in front of the hotel, we got out and Ted paid the driver. We walked into the hotel and headed up to my single room for the night.

~ Katelyn's Room ~

"I'll be fine, Ted!" I said walking into my room with Ted walking behind me like a lost puppy, "I'm just going to try and get some sleep and get ready for training tomorrow."

Ted sighed and nodded, "fine, but if you need anything…" he walked over and banged on the wall, "I'm right next door!"

"Ok." I said nodding and watched as Ted left my room and shutting the door behind him, before walking over to my bag and pulling out some comfy pajamas to put on. After what felt like forever I eventually drifted off into sleep land and hopeing to get a good night sleep.

~ Ted and Cody's Room ~ Ted's P.O.V

I laid on my bed, in the room I shared with Cody staring up at the ceiling the rest of the guys made it back from the bar about an hour ago and Cody already fell asleep. However, I was thinking of the events that happened the last couple of hours with me and Katelyn.

'I think I just skipped a couple steps into trying to get her as girlfriend, I mean she just cried in my arms and told me the reason she wrote that song she sang in the bar, not to mention she told me that her older brother was killed and she never got a chance to sing the song to him.' I thought, just than my thoughts were interrupted by screaming…

~ Katelyn's Room ~ Katelyn's P.O.V

I flung myself up into a sitting position so fast I gave myself a slight headache from the whiplash effect I got… managing to get rid of the headache my throat was dangerously dry from screaming. I sat in bed a couple more moments and was about to go get a glass of water, when Ted, Cody, Jake and Mike all ran in with worried expressions on their faces.

"Kate, are you ok?" Mike asked immediately while the others tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"I'm…" I started only to be interrupted by Ted, "…don't say your fine Kate, if you were fine you wouldn't have screamed just now!" 'Damn, he was right!' I thought mentally cursing myself.

I sighed and slouched back, "ok, I'm not fine…" I replied back answering Mike's question, "I just had a nightmare that involved my older brother!" I looked at Ted since he was the only one who knew about what happened to my brother.

"Oh," Ted said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed, pulling me closer to his chest, which I bet he received some glares from Jake and Mike, that reminds me I still haven't talked to Mike about my feelings for him.

"You want to talk about it?" Ted asked me as I laid my head on his shoulder, nodding alittle bit. "Yeah, I need to get it off my chest now!" I replied with a deep sigh.

Jake and Mike moved and sat down on the bed, Mike behind me and Ted and Jake was sitting next me, I took in a deep breath and started talking.

"It happened 6 months ago, me and my brother, Ben, were on our way home from a basketball game. He was driving and I was in the passenger seat, both of us had our seatbelts on however when we went to turn the corner this speeding car came out of nowhere and crashed into the driver's side door…"

I paused from some light tears escaping my eyes, I moved to arm to wipe them away but then I felt a hand on my back, I glanced behind me and saw that Mike had reached across from his spot on the bed to rub my back. I smiled at Mike, than continued to tell the rest.

"Well after the car crashed into us, the impact caused both of us to fly forward than back… my brother went face first into the air-bag I almost slammed my head on the dashboard, we both flung back and the back of our heads hit the headrests on the seats. I looked at my brother and he wasn't moving, so I reached for the phone on dashboard to call an ambulance, only to have Ben stop my hand. I looked at him again and he mouthed the words 'I love you, baby sis!' before letting my hand go as his arm hit the seat!"

This time I didn't try to stop the tears as they fell down my cheeks, instead I just turned my body and started to cry into Ted's chest which he didn't have a shirt on either, so I was crying into a bare-chested Ted.

Ted wrapped one of arms around my back and I felt Mike's hand fall off of my back, I guessed Ted swatted it away but I couldn't feel that, because only Ted's hand was rubbing my back now.

~ Jake's P.O.V ~ (Jake's Point of view came back :D)

I glared at Ted as he wrapped his arm around Kate trying to comfort her after she explained about her older brother's death, I wanted to be the one she consoled in not have it be DiBiase. I looked at Ted and he mouthed the words to Mike and me 'I'm going to try and get her to go to sleep now, see you in the morning.' I nodded at him, much to my disagreement I knew that Kate wouldn't want to move to a different guy that she already cried on… I'm guessing twice now.

I looked at Mike and practically had to drag him out of the room for not agreeing with the plan of letting Kate rest up, he wanted to be the one to be with her not Ted or me but I convinced him to leave it alone.

~ Ted's P.O.V ~

After Jake and Mike left the room, Jake closing the door behind them, I laid Kate down on the bed but she wrapped her arms around me and forced me to lay next her. I didn't complain and as I was getting comfy she snuggled her body closer to mine and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ok, People... do me a favor and **REVIEW **or else I'll send a sledgehammer wielding Triple H after you... I have like 14 people, who have alerted this story and like 12 people who favorited it and only 1 person is reviewing! I'd like some feedback people!

Tell me who your favorite character in the story is so far?

or

Tell me which character you'd like to see more of? (I'll do my best to put them in if it's a character who isn't already in the story)


	12. Nightmare Match

Woooooo, I finally got the chapter up... sorry it was late. I was having issues with how I wanted it to go!

Swagger Muse: Sure, you were...  
Me: Swagger, shut it...  
Swagger Muse: -_-'  
Me: *sighs* Oh, check out **Living in Musi Hell** it's a story just about the randomness or stupidity of my musi xD yes, I was bored when I started it!

Reviewer Response:

RainbowShelby- Thanks! Haha, ok.. Triple H isn't getting sent after you.. It's the other people, I'm sending him after!

* * *

Chapter 12 - Nightmare Match with a Surprise Interference

It's been a week since Katelyn sang in the bar, only to be comforted by Ted(both outside the bar and at the hotel), let's just say that brought Ted and Katelyn closer than ever.

"Morning Kate!" Ted said smiling at the brunette laying next to him in the hotel bed, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning!" Katelyn said groggily, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. "When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago!" Ted replied, before pushing some hair away and kissing her forehead, "I didn't want to wake you."

~ Ted's P.O.V ~

It's been less than a week since me and Katelyn started dating and she still can't seem to get over blushing whenever I kiss her; either on the lips, cheek or forehead.

"Um, I think we should probably be getting up now." She hesitated while sitting up on the bed. Let's just say after I comforted her a week ago, we started dating, her and Hager still hang out since he's training her to be a diva. I have my suspicions about that _"Training"_, but Kate's assured me that training is all they do and that her and Jake are just friends.

So I take her word on that, it also seems since me and her started going out Randy's unknown hatred of her lightened alittle bit, but it's still there… me and Cody know this and we don't leave her alone in a room with him.

"I think we should get ready to go…" she said glancing at her bags, "…Raw's tonight and the Rumble is this Sunday!" she pointed out still looking at her bags.

I just smiled and laughed some, "let me guess, you want to see your family before the Rumble?" I asked looking at her back, as her head nods _'yes'_.

"how about this… after Smackdown tapes tomorrow, you and me fly back to Minnesota on our way to Boston?" I suggested, while the hand that wasn't helping to prop me up started to rub her back gently.

~ Katelyn's P.O.V ~

"Really?" I whipped around to face him so fast, that I got whiplash, putting my hand on my head till the world stopped spinning a second later, I looked at Ted, "what about Randy? Aren't the members of _Legacy_ supposed to be going over a plan for the Rumble?"

Ted just smirked lightly and nodded, before saying "between you and me… technically _The Legacy_ is going to be ending soon!"

"really?" I asked looked at him, confusion written all over my face, I mean I saw it coming but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"Yep, besides I really wanted to see the people who brought you into this world!" he said before wrapping an arm around me and pulling my body toward him and his lips met mine.

I blushed but wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We eventually managed to get out of the bed and stay away from each other long enough anyway to get dressed and ready for the day.

After grabbing a bite to eat at the restaurant across the street, as well as Ted signing some autographs for people in the restaurant, we made it to the arena for Raw. We both reluctantly parted from each other so he could go get ready with Cody and Randy, while I went to hunt down a certain _All American American_.

I walked around the arena for what felt like an hour and almost walked into a certain pale red headed Irishman, that's right I almost walked into Stephan aka Sheamus. We talked for a little bit and he told me to check catering for Jake, I swear I'm going to kick Jake's ass, I found his locker but no he wasn't in it.

I took off running toward catering and just as I turned a corner, someone walked around it and I ran right into their chest.

"Really, Kate? I thought we were past this!"

I looked up from my spot on the ground, "and this coming from the guy who can't leave a note in the locker letting me know where he's going to be.." I said sarcastically as Jake smiled and helped me up again.

I stood up and walked back to the locker room, "anyway, did you guess where I would be? Or did someone tell you?" he asked as we got back to the locker room.

"Stephan told me, I almost walked into him about 5 minutes before running into you!" I sat on the couch, as Jake grabbed his ring gear and headed for the bathroom, "you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, it's against John Cena and Evan Bourne!" he replied from in the bathroom, that's when I realized the door was open a crack so I could hear him clearly.

I sighed just as he came out, "what's wrong, Kat?" he asked walking over to the couch.

"John and Evan means it's a tag team… who's your partner?" I looked at him, but both of us knew the answer to the question, his partner would be none other than _"The Viper"_ Randy Orton.

"Kate, I know that Randy seems to have a deep hatred unknown hatred for you… but I promise, I won't let any harm come to you!" I looked at Jake with concern still in my eyes.

"Jake, I read the script… that Ted had for _Legacy_ it involves the match…" I said looking away from him.

Jake seemed to mutter a string of incoherent curse words under his breathe as the stage hand poked his head into the room, "Jake! Katelyn! Raw is starting!" We both looked over and nodded.

~ Time for the match ~ Normal P.O.V

The main event match was next, Katelyn stood by the curtain next to Jake, the Legacy boys, John Cena and Evan Bourne.

**Check One Two… Oh, Yeah**

Jake and Katelyn walked down the ramp, Jake having one arm around her waist as they walked, before she stepped to the side and walked ahead of him as he dropped and did a couple push-ups.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one-fall, First being accompanied by Katelyn, from Perry, Oklahoma: _'The All American-American' _Jack Swagger!" Lillian Garcia announced into the microphone, while Jake and Kate did their part of the entrance.

**I Hear Voices In My Head**

Katelyn looked over as Randy Orton, surprisingly without Ted and Cody, walked down the ramp toward the ring.

"and his tag team partner, from Saint Louis, Missouri; he is the #1 Contender for WWE Championship: Randy Orton!" Lillian said while the crowd _booed/cheered _as Randy made his entrance. Kate felt the butterflies return in the pit of her stomach and Jake must of noticed cause he helped her out of the ring so she could stand ringside.

**YEAH! Some are Born to fight, Some are Born to sin, I was Born to light the fire**

Jake and Randy watched the ramp as Evan Bourne came out, "And their opponents, first from Saint Louis, Missouri: Evan Bourne!" Lillian said, I watched as Evan stopped at the bottom of the ramp to wait for his partner.

**Your Time is up, My Time is Now**

The theme that made little kids and girls get up and scream, and the theme that made the guys boo like crazy, played throughout the arena. "and his partner, from West Newbury, Massachusetts; he is the WWE Champion: John Cena!" John came out and did his salute, before running down the ramp… just before stopping mid-step where Evan was standing.

They nodded to each other before sliding under the bottom rope and completing their separate entrances.

Jake and Randy were in their corner and figured out that Jake would start the match off for their team. While across the ring, Evan and John figured out that John would start the match off for them.

- near end of match -

Jake was currently in the ring facing Evan, while Randy stood on the ring apron, Katelyn was near the parallel corner of the one that the team was on cheering for Jake.

Jake hit Evan with the Gut-wrench power bomb than pinned.

_1...2.._

John broke up the pinfall, as Randy got into the ring, John Got up and delivered a _'FU/Attitude Adjustment'_ to _The Viper_. Once he got up Jake got him and delivered another Gut-wrench power bomb to Cena this time. Just as Jake was standing up, Evan had managed to get up into a standing position and climbed the turnbuckle, I quickly jumped up and the referee was telling me to get down.

Jake saw my distraction and looked over just as Evan jumped off to perform a cross body, _The All American-American_ dodged the aerial assault and strike Evan with another gut-wrench power bomb. I got down from the ring apron and right next to me Randy had struck with the RKO to Cena, who laid outside ringside, while Swagger went for the pin.

'_1...2...3'_

"and here are your winners: Jack Swagger and Randy Orton!" Lillian announced after the ref called for the bell to ring.

~ Katelyn's P.O.V ~

I got up and into ring to congratulate Jake on his win, just as we hugged both Ted and Cody came out to congratulate Randy, Ted and I locked eyes for a short while before Jake had lead helped me out.

"now wait a minute, Jack." I heard Randy say while me and Jake walked up the ramp. "Your not letting Katelyn congratulate the other victor in this match tonight!" I turned on my heel and saw Randy with his patient smirk on his face.

My body had tensed up and Jake could feel it, but because of the script he lead me back to the ring, before Ted and Cody held the 2nd rope up and the 3rd rope down with their foot. Jake got in after me and kept one arm around my waist, I glanced at Ted and saw he wanted to be the one to comfort me instead of it being Jake.

"Now Katelyn, how about celebratory hug for me?" he asked the smirk still plastered on his face as I hesitantly stepped forward, however just as I was out of Jake's grip Ted and Cody went after him, as Randy pulled me toward his body, which was sweaty and stinky for his match.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase both teamed up on the Jack Swagger, before finally getting him out of the ring… Ted pulled out a steel chair from under the ring and started to repeatedly hit Jake across the back. All the while Katelyn struggled to free herself from Randy's grip, as tears ran down her face, she turned to face Randy.

Let's just say next thing she knew Randy had a red hand print across his cheek from her slap to him, Randy glowered down at her as Ted and Cody looked on from outside the ring. Both men hopeing Randy wouldn't do what they thought he would do… that they forgot about Jake.

Now the slap that Randy felt on his cheek wasn't near the pain that Katelyn's hand was feeling after delivering it. Katelyn looked Randy in the eyes, trying to hide any fear she had obtained between slapping him to him glaring down at her.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

My grip on Katelyn's arms tightened slightly and I saw her wince for the pain a little, but she kept looking me straight in the eyes. I glanced out around the ring at the crowd, who seemed to be in shock from the slap too, for no one said anything. The silence was ultimately broken from Michael Cole.

"Did Katelyn just slap _The Viper_, King?"

I sighed before looking at her again before my smirk turned into a sadistic smile, just than…

**Don't Try to Explain Your Mind, I know what's happening here**

My mind was broken from it's thoughts as I looked over toward the ramp, as a girl of about 5 foot 5 inches appeared on the stage, she had long brown hair with a streak going down the side of it and she had her own smirk on her face.

* * *

Heheh, I wonder who this new person is? Well if you want to know, I suggest waiting for the next chapter to come out.. cause I know who it is and my brain is not telling ;) Review, Review, Review Please... Also Follow Me on Twitter: I'll post the link on my profile... again... I'll try and post when I update a story!


	13. No Serious Damage

_Ok, I am soooooo sorry this is a late update :( but I figured I'd post it up now! Only because I'm moving in a month to a new house, that my sister's boyfriend owns, and I'm going to be busy packing... not to mention I'm going to be getting the new Pokemon Black and White Game for my Nintendo DSi, so I'm going to be playing that when not packing or online! _

_Swagger muse: Don't worry, I'll try and remind her to update this story!  
Me: -_-' Swagger... you couldn't remind me if you tried!  
Swagger muse: whatever *to the readers* don't worry I will ;)  
Me: Swagger, just say the disclaimer if your going to be here!  
Swagger muse: Fine.. Disclaimer is Anna own nothing in the story, but Katelyn and the plot of the story! :D_

* * *

Chapter 13 ~ No Serious Damage

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

**Don't Try to Explain Your Mind, I know what's happening here**

My mind was broken from it's thoughts as I looked over toward the ramp, as a girl of about 5 foot 5 inches appeared on the stage, she had long brown hair with a blonde streak going down the left side of it and she had her own smirk on her face.

"King is that who I think it is?" Michael Cole asked looking at the girl on the stage.

"I think so Michael," Jerry said, "it certainly looks like it!"

I ignored the fact that my hands were still on Katelyn's arms, but somehow I still subconsciously maneuvered so I still had one hand on her arm while I went over to get a mic from ringside.

"Kessling, what are…"

"…you doing here?" she interrupted me, "I'm just here for this, big brother!" she dropped the mic and ran toward the ring performing a thesz press on Cody, while Jake managed to get the chair away from Ted and hit him in the gut.

Kessling got off of Cody and slid into the ring, and getting another mic from ringside "Randy, it's done.. Release her!" she said looking me in the eyes as the crowd started cheering for the person who was "saving" Katelyn from getting an _RKO_.

I lifted the microphone to my mouth and replied, "it's not over yet, little sister!" with that I dropped it and gave Katelyn an _RKO_ anyway, before slithering out of the ring as Jake got back in and both of them checked on the latest person to fall victim to the _RKO_.

I helped Cody up, but Ted reluctantly accepted my assistance since it was his girlfriend who fell pray, the 3 of us made our way up the ramp watching Jake and Kessling move Katelyn to a sitting position slowly.

~ Kessling's P.O.V ~

I was helping Jake get Katelyn back to a sitting position, before me and him helped to get her to the ring apron and helped her to the back to the _Trainer's Room_. The show had gone to a commercial however when we got backstage Todd Grisham walked over to us,

"Kessling, can I get a word with you?"

"yeah sure, Todd!"

The commercial ended and the cameras were backstage in the interview area with me and Todd, while Jake and Katelyn watched behind the cameraman.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Kessling Orton!" Todd said as I heard a slight crowd reaction after the cameraman backed up to get both me and Todd in the shot, "Kessling, you've been out of action for months and you come back in hopes of keeping your brother from using the _RKO_ on Katelyn! Why?"

"well Todd, if it wasn't for my brother I wouldn't have been out for months.. Since he was the one to leave me in the ring with a ticked off Triple H, he abandoned me, and let Triple H give me a _pedigree_!" I replied, "so if you see him, Todd… tell him, Cody and Ted that I'm coming to destroy The Legacy once and for all!"

I walked away as Todd said, "Thanks for that, Kessling!"

~ Training Room ~ Katelyn's P.O.V

I sat on the bed in the _Trainer's Room_ while Jake stood next me and the trainer was checking me.

"well Katelyn, that _RKO_ may have not been in the script... but it looks like Randy didn't mean to actually hurt you!" The Trainer, Steve, replied.

"Really?" both Kessling and Jake said together, confused.

Steve just nodded, "but just stay off camera until next Monday!"

"ok, so that means no Rumble appearance?" I asked as Steve nodded.

I sighed and looked over at Kessling, "Thanks for trying to help me out there!" I smiled lightly.

"your welcome!" Kessling said, "If you didn't figure it out, I'm Kessling Orton.. Randy's younger sister!"

"so wait.. Did the thing that happened to you with Triple H? Was it in the script?" I asked, "I saw what happened and it's been bugging me since…"

Kessling laughed lightly, "nope.. I wasn't the one who was supposed to be _Pedigree'd_.. Randy was, but he abandoned me in the ring with Triple H!"

"Oh!" I said as the door to the _Trainer's Room _opened, revealing Ted and Cody.

"Katelyn!" Cody exclaimed.

"Kate," Ted started, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" I said smiling, "According Steve here.. Randy didn't actually intend on causing serious damage to me!"

"Really?" Both Ted and Cody asked looking at the Trainer, Steve, who just nodded before replying "Yes, it appeared from far away that Randy intended on serious damage.. But he actually barely grabbed her neck, before he pulled her to the mat!"

* * *

_Ok, I know that was a short chapter... also I know that The Legacy's break up started months before the Royal Rumble, but in this story Legacy is going to end because of Kessling Orton but that's only going to be a side story... the main story is going to be focused around Ted, Katelyn and Jake! Also I promise you, I know what I want to do with this story... it's just kind of slow because my brain keeps giving me ideas for different stories!_

_Remember to Review and give Feedback! I love Feedback! _


End file.
